


white orchid

by kh_link16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kh_link16/pseuds/kh_link16
Summary: My first attempt on writing a stories, short, sad and mostly gibberish i guess
Kudos: 2





	white orchid

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my firs language, so expect a lot of bad grammar and spelling.

“as time went on the pain will disappear they said but even all this time my hearts still yearn for you who no longer by my side”

Waiting as the everlasting music of the rain continue its song, here in the empty café where we use to spend our time together. Here where we found each other, here where we made our vow.  
Waiting, longing for you. ‘ I miss your voice, your touch, your everything, you ‘ as I sat in our favorite table.  
Alone, in this place full of the memories. I sat here waiting for something, anything to changes.   
Strange, as the wheels of time break and disappear. Consuming my thought and my feeling of you.  
Then one day it decide to move. ‘ring’ the sound that we hears hundreds of time, so nostalgic and beautiful, the sound that shouldn’t exist anymore rang through the whole café.  
There in front of the entrance looking as fair as ever the same as I always remember. You face, your eyes, your everything.  
Stunned as you ran toward me, happy as you hold me, and anguish as I know that a dreams are never meant to last.  
As my hearts become a stone I warp my arm around your familiar back. The scent of logging slowly filed my soul.  
In a blink of an eye we’ve become complete, you and i. even thou it will soon be over as fast  
But for a moment lets this dream continue, become the paradise that we sought for. Before this flickers of hope is extinguish by the cold winter of truth and time.  
We sat, we laugh, we cry as if the word didn’t matter. Its like a time machines, we live in the past, drunks by the sweetness of the memory, the good old song become alive in your present.  
‘ I miss you, I love you, I need you ‘, over and over you speak of these word as if a prayer, a wish you so desperately want to come true.  
There’s not enough sand in this hourglass, and the last minute in the face of the clock began closing in we must say our goodbye.  
And soon the silence warps its hand around me again. In this abandoned café, I’ll wait for you. 

“ as time passed my love for you may change but the memories will stay forever in my hearts. “


End file.
